Harada Sanosuke
"He chuckled as he spoke, but the way he looked at me suggested that there was little he missed, despite his humor." Harada Sanosuke, '''known as '''Sanosuke Harada '''in the localization, is a main protagonist in Hakuōki, ''as well as one of Chizuru's potential love interests. Harada is Captain of the Tenth Division in the Shinsengumi, and is the only character shown to wield a spear in battle. Personality Harada is honest, chivalrous, and compassionate. More than anything, he cares about making a difference in the world by keeping the peace in Kyoto and protecting women and children. He is a family man at heart, and wishes to get married and have children of his own someday. However, because he also enjoys the battles that come with his current lifestyle, it is difficult for him to reconcile his dream with his reality, as he feels he will have to give up one side of himself if he fully embraces the other. Even in everyday life, he "wouldn't say he's got a long fuse", as he punches Heisuke hard and without hesitation to keep him from spilling sensitive information. Though Harada does engage in semi-friendly banter with Nagakura and Heisuke, he is also the first to mediate their budding arguments if the time and/or situation does not permit it. He is among the first to notice if his friends are genuinely worried, and is forthcoming with his reassurance, especially as regards Chizuru. However, despite being more perceptive than his friends, he does not consider himself good at talking out his sentiments. Harada likes to relax, and enjoys his sake; most of his trips to Shimabara appear to be exclusively for the alcohol. Despite this, most of the geisha seem to know and like him, and (in his route) he is experienced enough to take Chizuru to bed. Background Harada Sanosuke is based on the historical figure of the same name. He was once challenged to commit seppuku, but did so improperly, which resulted in his survival and a scar across his belly. He designed his family crest, a circle with a horizontal line inscribed within, based on this incident. At some point, Harada ended up at Shiei Hall due to having nowhere else to go. Despite the fact that he had no money and the dojo barely had enough students to get by, Kondou and the others let him stay there for free. In ''Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi ''See also: Harada Sanosuke/Route'' Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Harada is first encountered during Chizuru's introduction to the rest of the Shinsengumi officers, sitting with Nagakura and Heisuke. As the captains discuss Chizuru's fate, he states that he thinks Okita has a point about killing her, but adds that he will follow any orders he is given. Escape or Explanation Choice If Chizuru tries to explain her situation, Harada sympathizes with her misfortune. If she gives up on survival, Harada says he admires her conviction, resting his hand on the sword at his hip as if to kill her. However, Saito reminds him that they have not yet made a decision. Harada then makes an offhand joke about Chizuru being a girl, which she confirms. Harada does not seem surprised by the revelation, although it does appear to change his opinion on killing her. Chizuru's Story When Nagakura voices skepticism as to whether Chizuru is really a girl, Harada suggests stripping her down as "the quickest way to settle the question". However, Kondou intervenes and reprimands him before inviting Chizuru to tell them her side of the story. Following Hijikata's agreement to let Chizuru stay at the compound, Harada remarks that having a lady at the headquarters will brighten things up. One Week Later Choice If Chizuru explores the compound, she finds Nagakura and Harada sneaking towards the entrance. When Chizuru asks where they are going, Harada informs her that they are on their way to Shimabara, although he is only going for the alcohol. After Heisuke arrives, Harada suggests that Chizuru start dressing in more feminine attire to keep them out of trouble, and offers to bring her back some food from the city to cheer her up in the meantime. Once Inoue arrives and asks why the captains are leaving, Heisuke and Harada excuse themselves to give Chizuru a tour of the Shinsengumi headquarters, leaving Nagakura behind to train. News From Osaka Later that evening, Harada and Nagakura complain that their fellow captains and Chizuru are late to dinner. Once the meal begins, Harada apologizes for Nagakura and Heisuke's behavior and assures Chizuru that she can relax, as they are not going to hurt her. After Inoue arrives to inform the group that Sanan has been injured. Nagakura mentions "the Corps", which causes Chizuru to ask what he means. When Heisuke tries to tell her, Harada cuts him off with a punch to prevent him from revealing more than she should hear. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 Several months later, Harada runs into Chizuru as she is on her way to the dining hall with a tray of breakfast. He catches her and the tray before either of them can fall, but the soup splashes onto Nagakura. When Nagakura reminds Chizuru to pay attention, Harada takes the blame for the accident, but she insists she could have avoided it. Nagakura offers to clean the hall because she tried to take responsibility, and Harada tells Chizuru to set the tray she is carrying at his place, since it was his fault the food spilled. Harada then assures Chizuru that the Shinsengumi will not mistreat her. After breakfast, Chizuru stays to meet some men from the Watch. Harada voices his approval, saying that it would be wise to seize the opportunity to make some progress. However, his optimism may be exaggerated to diffuse the tension as Okita and Saito voice their adverse opinions. Heisuke criticizes Harda's phrasing, assuring Chizuru that the captains have been investigating Kyoto since her arrival. However, Harada adds that the Shinsengumi is doing so for their own benefit as well. Later that day, Nagakura and Harada are preparing lunch when a cat gets into the kitchen and destroys their progress. Some time later, Harada joins the other captains in Chizuru's room for a meeting, apologizing to her for taking over her living space. He then helps Nagakura explain the situation. After the captains request Chizuru's assistance, Harada is the first to inform her that there is no wrong decision, saying that whatever she does to help will be good enough. In his sub-route, Chizuru offers to help prepare lunch. Harada thanks her, but warns her that there is a "mean old man" in the kitchen, and Nagakura says they must calm him down before they can make lunch. When they arrive, Inoue shouts at them, but Harada points out that Chizuru is there to help, and the four of them set to work cleaning. As the commotion continues, Inoue leaves to check on the situation outside, and Chizuru makes some suggestions for dishes. Harada joins Nagakura in complimenting her cooking ability, and she takes charge of the meal preparations. Eventually, Nagakura's curiosity gets the better of him and he leaves Harada and Chizuru to finish cooking on their own. As they work, Harada remarks that her movements are still feminine, even when crossdressing, and says she would make a good wife. However, Harada then adds that she has no choice but to endure any hardships, as he may have no choice but to kill her someday. However, he says sincerely that he is grateful to eat her cooking in the meantime. Chizuru thanks Harada for saying he enjoys her food, as his praise inspires her to continue doing her best. Harada Memories of Love 1 (Harada's route) Harada notices that Chizuru is awake later than usual and requests to come in, asking what is on her mind. Chizuru tries to tell him that she is fine, but he sees through her. He says he may not be able to fix her problems, but he can lend a listening ear, and encourages her to tell him what happened. When Chizuru still says nothing, he decides to escort her out of her room for some fresh air. As they walk, he remarks that he does not see how walking around outside is any different than being in the compound, adding that if Chizuru runs, he can just kill her. She responds by thanking him, as bringing her outside and taking that risk means he may be in trouble too, and asks if he was worried about her. Disarmed by the fact that she could see through him, Harada admits it, saying that she will be a "pretty impressive lady" in a couple years. Eventually, they turn back, but encounter Saito at the compound entrance. Harada moves to hide Chizuru, engaging briefly in conversation with Saito. When they get back to Chizuru's room, Harada apologizes for dragging her out, but Chizuru thanks him for thinking of her. Harada then explains that Hijikata has a good reason for keeping Chizuru around and is not a bad person, but warns her that if she steps out of line, she will find out why everyone is scared of him. He then extends the sentiment to the other men as well, including himself. He then wishes Chizuru a good night and departs. The Ikeda Incident Choice Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (Harada) Chapter 5 (Harada) Chapter 6 (Harada) Chapter 7 (Harada) Final Chapter (Harada) In other routes Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Kazama's route Following Chizuru's separation from the rest of the Shinsengumi, Harada is not seen again. In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Harada's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the first half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Final Chapter In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Harada's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the second half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 (Harada) Chapter 2 (Harada) Chapter 3 (Harada) Chapter 4 (Harada) Final Chapter In other routes Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Nagakura's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Souma's route Souma, Nomura, and Chizuru encounter Harada once Ryunosuke picks them up off the streets. He offers to escort them to the sekisho and provide a distraction while they escape around it. Having been wounded in the battle at Ueno, he sacrifices his life in so doing. Sakamoto's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: Harada Sanosuke/SSL'' In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Harada Sanosuke/HakuMyu'' Harada is portrayed by Ono Kento in HakuMyu Saito-hen through HakuMyu LIVE; by Igarashi Maasa in Kazama-hen and Toudou-hen; by Higashi Keisuke in HakuMyu Reimeiroku, HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan, HakuMyu LIVE 2, and Harada-hen; and by Takanashi Jun in HakuMyu Hijikata-hen 2. Gallery ''Main article: 'Harada Sanosuke/Gallery Quotes * "I'm hardly mature enough to be called 'old'. Shinpachi, maybe, but… not me." (Chapter 1, to Heisuke) * "A brave death is always an option. When I was young, I committed honorable suicide." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "We're in charge of being careless. Especially you, Heisuke." (Chapter 1, to Nagakura and Heisuke) * "Well, maybe if you dressed up like a real woman, that'd be enough eye candy to keep us out of trouble." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "Cut out the tiptoeing around us. We're not demons, even if we do have a commander who acts like one." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Chizuru) * "Man, it's kinda scary to have someone just see right through you like that. Here I thought you were just some wet-behind-the-ears kid… Won't make that mistake again." (Harada Memories of Love 1, to Chizuru) Trivia * Harada is the only character from the original game whose route was not adapted into a musical during the original series of HakuMyu. * Harada is the only human potential love interest for Chizuru who never becomes a fury. Category:Characters Category:Historically based characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Shinsengumi members Category:Protagonists Category:Allies